Defying expectations
by Tealrivers
Summary: What if Burt Hummel was homophobic and only Kurt knew what he was really like. Warning for mention of self harm and possible actual self harm hence M rating
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Defying Expectations

Kurt sat in his room staring at the small blade in his hand he knew that what he was about to do never solved anything and he'd have to wear long sleeves again for weeks but it would be worth it to get the release he needed.

He was about to run the blade over his slender wrist when the Teenage dream ringtone broke him out of his troubled thoughts. He thought about ignoring the call but he knew it would be Blaine so he answered the phone. 'Hello Blaine' 'Kurt' his boyfriend sounded relieved, had he really looked that depressed at glee, no his faked smiles had fooled everyone he reassured himself even Mr Schue had been oblivious to his true feelings. 'Are you ok?' Kurt sighed he knew hadn't been himself earlier and he should have known that Blaine always knew when something was bothering him but after six slushie facials two ruined outfits and eight locker slams all in one day he'd had enough and really hadn't been in the mood to go for coffee at the Lima bean. 'I'm fine Blaine really I...' he stopped realising too late that tears had started to leave wet tracks down his pale cheeks 'your not fine Kurt I can tell when your feeling down, your my boyfriend remember I love you, do you want me to come over?' 'no' Kurt said louder than he'd meant to. Blaine had been over many times just conveniently when Burt was out so he didn't know he was dating the ex-warbler. 'I'm sorry babe ...it's just you know Dad doesn't know about you yet and' 'it's ok I can say I'm a friend if that's what you want' Kurt heard the sadness in his lovers voice, it wasn't Blaine's fault that his dad was a homophobic man who was probably the only person in Lima who didn't know one Kurt Hummel was out and proud, but hearing how hurt Blaine's sounded was too much for him 'no I'm not going to pretend your just a friend when your so much more to me Blaine, I love you and I'm not ashamed of us' just of my father he thought silently 'okay I'll see you in an hour'.

When he got upstairs Blaine was sitting in the lounge, his dad sitting opposite. Kurt knew that to Blaine he would just seem like any other concerned father meeting his son's boyfriend for the first time but Kurt could tell by the way he was glaring at his lover that he was having a hard time keeping his cool.

Burt turned when he heard Kurt's quiet footfalls 'Kurt, I've just met your friend Blair, he seems like a nice kid' Kurt gave a nervous smile knowing instinctively that his dad was going to get in one of his moods very soon. 'It's Blaine sir' Blaine corrected 'whatever' Burt snapped suddenly losing what little control he had 'I'd like to talk with my son in private Blair you can wait in his room it's in the basement' 'I know were that is Mr Hummel' Blaine blushed and tried to win him over with his dapper smile but quickly moved when Burt glared at him angrily.

Carol was at work and Finn was at Rachel's so he knew he'd be able to talk to his son uninterrupted. 'Kurt sit down we need to talk' Kurt did as he was told 'I want you to be honest with me, I thing that Blair kid has a crush on you' Kurt sighed he didn't want to lie to his dad but he needed to know how much he knew about them. 'What makes you say that?' he asked wary of what he might say next 'he looked at you like your mother used to look at me' before you beat her Kurt wanted to yell he was the reason his mother had walked out on them but he kept quiet as always. 'Well that would be because we are... he stopped when he saw his dad's eyes flash he recognised that look, Burt continued for him 'Kurt I'm not blind son I know your queer' Kurt flinched at the acid in his supposedly loving fathers voice 'and you know how I feel about queers' Kurt wanted to speak but his voice froze in his throat, 'the only reason you are still living under this roof is because of Carol got that and if I find out that you and that faggot have been doing anything in that room of yours I'll kill him' .

The sound of a key turning in the front door stopped Burt from saying any more 'Burt' Carol asked sounded concerned 'Were you and Kurt arguing I heard shouting coming from inside' Burt looked worried for a moment 'did you hear what I was saying love?' 'no' Burt smiled knowing he'd only just got away with it this time 'that's good darling you wouldn't have wanted to be here for that little row, we were just discussing your allowance weren't we son' Kurt wanted to deny it but he knew she wouldn't believe his ''wonderful father'' would be capable of being so cruel. Fighting back the tears he could feel beginning to fall he said quietly 'yes that's right Carol' 'and I was saying if he wanted any more of those clothes he'd have to put more hours in at the garage' Burt said it so sincerely that Kurt could have almost believed him 'well that's fair Kurt you have to work for what you want' she smiled. He couldn't take it for a second longer he raced to him room not caring that his tears were falling fast, once he was out of earshot. Burt said to his wife 'that kid so damn sensitive I swear he worries about breaking a nail at the garage'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Kurt throw himself on his bed, forgetting that Blaine was there. He couldn't believe his father had been so cold towards him he knew his views on guys like him but he'd always believed deep down that if he knew he was gay he'd understand. 'Kurt' he felt his boyfriends hand on his back stroking him gently. He moved to sit up franticly rubbing his eyes 'Blaine, I'm sorry' he held tightly to the other boy 'what's wrong Kurt, I'm worried about you' he gently moved Kurt so he could look into the counter tenors blue eyes. It was then Kurt knew what he had to do. Blaine had always tried to protect him but this was too much for him, he couldn't risk his father hurting the guy he loved so in shaky voice he said 'Blaine I think we should go back to being friends' he shut his eyes hating that he had to lie but he had to protect him that was all that mattered to him right now. Blaine recoiled as if he'd been slapped in the face. 'What, why' Kurt took a deep breath continued 'I'm sorry Blaine I think you should go now' he willed himself not to cry he had to be strong just until he left. The curly haired boy stood up tears in his hazel eyes. Kurt had to look away or he'd crack and tell him everything but he couldn't this was for the best. 'I'll be going then and as for being friends Kurt, fuck that' the anger in his eyes stung him 'you told me you loved me less than two hours ago and now your breaking up with me' Blaine own tears fell now making Kurt feel bad, Blaine rarely cried 'the warblers were right I should have never transferred to Mckinley at least at Dalton I was happy'. He was by the door now and took one last look at him before he ran out of his life for good.

Once Blaine left he could let his sobs take over the one good thing in his life he'd destroyed. Suddenly overcome with grief his let his eyes look towards the floor where he'd dropped the razor blade earlier. He didn't care if he had to wear long sleeves he just wanted the pain to stop, as he picked up the blade he thought I'm sorry Blaine you'll never know how much I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Warning for actual self harm in this chapter

This is a short chapter but I will be updating with a longer one later today

Kurt ran the razor blade down his wrist hissing in pain at the stinging sensation but smiled when he saw the thin line of blood form at the fresh cut. He never cut deep enough to end up in the hospital, just enough so he could feel something other than hopelessness. He missed Blaine and knew he'd never forgive him so he cut again deeper this time needing to feel more. Looking down at his arm he saw it was a mess of shallow and deep cuts it was bleeding pretty bad but he could handle it. He looked up into the bathroom mirror he knew he looked awful his face was blotchy and red from all the tears he'd shed. He didn't know what was wrong with him he usually felt better by the time he'd finished cutting. Maybe if you cut even deeper he heard a voice in his head say. 'No' he said aloud to no one but himself but even as he voiced the small protest he was already pushing down on the sharp blade and dragging it across his already badly injured arm.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee I can only dream.

Finn Hudson had big news he couldn't wait to tell Kurt. He was about to head downstairs to Kurt's room when he smelt something he inhaled deeply his mom had been baking and if he was not mistaken he could smell cookies. He quickly turned and sprinted to the kitchen so what if he'd had dinner at Rachel's he was a growing young man. He waited until his mom turned then swiped the nearest one 'owww' he yelped in surprise dropping the hot cookie. Carole turned just at that moment 'they're still hot Finn I only just got them out of the oven'. Looking sorry for himself he said 'I know that now' 'let me see you hand' he had a slight red blister where the cookie burnt him.'She dropped what she was doing and made Finn rinse his hand under cold water when she was satisfied the pain had eased she turned the tap off.

'Go tell Kurt dinners ready and you can have some cookies when they've cooled' 'okay Mom' that reminded him he had something to tell his step brother food always made him forget important stuff, still he knew Kurt would be excited he couldn't wait to see his face.

He knocked on Kurt's bedroom door, he knew he hated it if he just walked in without 'd done that a few times in the past but the last time he caught Kurt and Blaine making out and

doing stuff even heand Rach hadn't done yet and that was an image he didn't want of his brother.

Finn waited awhile 'Kurt dinner's ready and mom's made cookies you know how I love cookies if you don't open up, he tried to think of something that would make him come out 'I'll eat them all and then you'll get all bitchy at me and call me a glutton'. He was confused Kurt wouldn't make him wait and wait like this he reached out for the door handle and swiftly opened it 'Kurt did you hear me?' he looked around wondering why he couldn't see him until he looked towards Kurt's bathroom and noticed the door was closed that must have been why he couldn't hear him. He called out again 'you in there bro?' he tried the door knob it wouldn't open he had locked it 'Kurt this isn't funny' when he was greeted with silence he started to get worried 'Kurt last warning open up or I'm gonna brake it down' he yelled he could have been mistaken but he thought he heard a small whine. He took a step back and then slammed his body into the door it creaked a little so he pushed harder making the door give way onto the bathroom floor. Finn's eyes quickly found his brother and he almost wished he hadn't for what he saw would haunt him for the rest of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kurt's POV

He feels light headed and sleepy he barely even feels the pain any more he knows he's lying on the bathroom floor because it's cold and he can feel it on his bare arms. He is almost unconscious he can here something about cookies and then he's closing his eyes.

Finn POV

Kurt's lying there bleeding from dozens of cuts on his arm threes blood pooling in the black and white tiled floor he hears a sound high pitched and it takes him a few seconds for him to realise that it's him, he's screaming 'Kurt, mom help' he would deny it till hie died but he was pretty sure he'd just hit a high f.

Carole's POV

Carole raced down the stairs wondering what could be wrong she stopped when she took in Kurt's broken bathroom door and saw Finn standing their unable to move in shock and beyond him surrounded by blood was Kurt. She ran to her sons her medical training instantly kicking in 'Finn get a towel we have to stop the bleeding' she pressed it to his towels 'call 911'.

In the hopsital.

Finn's POV

He looked down at his brother surrounded by machines, he looked so peaceful his eyes closed he could almost believe he was asleep until he looked down at his arm and remembered the reason for him being there. He'd lost a few pints of blood and he'd overheard a doctor saying they thought he might have died in the ambulance but he had survived for now.

Finn wiped the tears from his eyes 'I don't know if you can here me Kurt, but I have something to tell you Mr Schue said you got the solo you hit that high F better than Rach ever could, I never thought I'd get used to having a brother but I have I love you bro so you've got to wake up'.He wiped the tears from his eyes and left the room.

'Mom why would Kurt do that to himself' Carole sighed 'I don't know Finn' 'I mean if something was bothering him why wouldn't he'd talk to me' he was distraught 'I should go call Burt he'd want to be here'

Next day

Finn looked around at everyone in glee club. Puck was trying to get Santana's attention but she was too busy whispering to Brittany. Word had gotten around fast about Kurt being in hospital but no one knew why yet. Mr Schue waited for silence, Finn spoke up 'Mr Schue I have something to say to everyone' 'sure' 'okay so you all know Kurt's in hospital' at this bit of information Blaine suddenly looked concerned clearly no one had filled him in Finn thought it strange that his own boyfriend didn't know. 'Is he going to be okay' the ex warbler asked 'I though you'd know he's your boyfriend Blaine looked even more sad when he'd said that. He ran hand nervously through his mop 'not any more' Brittany interrupted 'but Kurtie wouldn't do that he said you guys were like swans' 'huh' 'swans mate for life Blaine' Puck added 'he loves you why would he break up with you' 'I don't know, anyway guys have you noticed anything weird about Kurt lately' 'shouldn't you know your his brother' Santana called out 'are you saying what I think your saying' Rach asked 'so the rumours are true' Quinn muttered 'hang on Quinn what rumours'. Quinn rolled her eyes at her ex boyfriend 'you really don't know' 'no' 'okay what everyone is saying is Kurt tried to kill himself because Karofsky tried to kiss him again' 'what no no no my boy wouldn't do that' Mercedes cut in 'hang on a min where did that rumour come from' 'Ben Jacob Israel' Puck called out Finn glared at his glee mates 'and you guys believe what some hack wanna be reporter says' Finn screamed and walked out of the choir room.

Blaine ran after Finn 'hey Finn can I come to the hospital with you?' 'I don't know if that's a good idea' 'I just wanna make sure he's okay I still care you know' 'okay I don't even know if he's awake yet, Blaine there's something you should know but you can't tell anyone not even anyone in glee' 'I swear Finn 'between you and me I think Kurt did try and commit suicide'


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own glee

"Carole you should go home and get some rest I'll stay with Kurt and I'll let you know if he wakes up" Burt insisted "okay" she said reluctantly.

Burt entered the small hospital room he sat in the cold white plastic chair by his son's bed and

waited.

Kurt eyes opened and was startled to see his father sitting beside his bed. "Hey son I was beginning to think you were gonna die on me" Kurt glanced around and saw they were alone and suddenly he was angry he was in hospital and could only imagine what rumours might be going around at school about him and he didn't have Blaine any more so what did he have to lose by speaking up for once. "I expect your disappointed I'm not dead" Burt glared at him angrily making Kurt advert his eyes 'I'm surprised at you Kurt" He said in mock concern "why would I be disappointed in a son who can't even kill himself properly" "I broke up with my boyfriend for you so you wouldn't hurt him and can't even treat me like I'm your son" "that's because your not like Finn" Burt yelled not caring now if anyone heard them "you'll never be like him' "because I'm gay" Kurt declared.

"You don't even try to hide it" "why should I, I'm proud of who I am".

Finn and Blaine arrived a the hospital as they walked through the quiet hallway Blaine stopped "What if he doesn't want to see me what if he really doesn't love me any more" he was close to tears "hey you heard what Britt said swans Blaine" at this Blaine smiled "I know I just love him so much I can't image life without him any more"

Burt grabbed Kurt's injured arm and pressed down as hard as he could, the counter tenor squealed in agony.

Blaine heard the high pitched cry of pain he'd know that voice anywhere it was Kurt and he knew that he needed him.

Blaine glanced at Finn "I know that voice it's Kurt, some things wrong. Finn matched Blaine's stride as they ran to the direction of the voice.

"I hate you, you should have died why should I have to put up with you a moment longer" Burt screamed in anger no longer able to pretend he was the loving father everyone thought he was.

What Blaine and Finn saw shocked them, especially Finn who up until now had seen Burt as the father he'd never had. He was unable to move for second .

.

"Burt" Finn called in anger, Burt turned, his face pale realising that he'd been caught. "It's not what it looks like" he insisted "he woke up and was thrashing about I was just trying to calm him down". This incident could cost him everything his wife and his reputation. He would have continued his insistence of innocents had he not seen a short curly hared boy who clearly used too much hair gel beside his step son.

Suddenly he was unable to contain his anger "what the hell are you doing here" he spat, malice in his voice but Blaine didn't bother to answer instead he just strode over and punched a very surprised Burt Hummel square in the jaw. Kurt tried to sit up "Blaine" he exclaimed tears in his beautiful blue eyes "I didn't think I'd see you again". Blaine stepped over the unconscious Hummel and stroked his soul mates cheek "I was angry but I should have realised there was something wrong but I guess I didn't realise how much you loved me". Kurt smiled a real smile for what seemed the first time in years.

Epilogue

Carole kicked Burt out and he never hurt Kurt again. Kurt never cut again and he and Blaine never split up again as they were like swans and were destined to be together for the rest of their lives.


End file.
